


Of Bubs and Babes

by steviewho



Series: Bub Tales [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, PURE SWEETNESS, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: 3 years after the end of "These are the Days of Bubs Life..." a pregnant Sarah struggles with Bub's living situation still.Just a small sweet interlude of the King and Queen, preparing for the arrival of their first baby.





	Of Bubs and Babes

Jareth rested his head in his wife’s lap, he hummed happily at the feeling of her nails running through his hair. He especially loved when she allowed her nails to run across his scalp. He looked up and smiled at the way her face scrunched when she read a book. He pouted slightly when she removed her hand from her delightful menstrations to pick up a pastry and took a large bite. He cleared his throat to get her attention when crumbs began falling on his face. 

Sarah looked down from her book to see the pathetic sight of her husband pouting with large crumbs on his forehead. 

“Oh! Honey! I am so sorry!” She brushed the crumbs from his head. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand to his mouth. He placed a kiss on the palm. 

“It is no worry my love. I do not mind. How are you feeling this evening?”

“Good enough to eat something finally!” she reached over and took another bite, he was able to dodge the chunk of food from hitting his eye. He turned on his side and rested his head again. 

“And how is my little chap tonight?” he leaned in and kissed her protruding belly, which made her giggle. 

“He or she is fine! Very active all day, playing my kidney’s like a bongo. You know pretty soon there won’t be anymore lap for you to lay on. It’s going to be all belly.” she rubbed her belly lovingly. 

“Are you tormenting your mummy my little man.” he kissed her belly again and the baby wiggled. The baby always responded to Jareth’s deep voice. “Did you talk to Bub yet?” he looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away, a habit she did when she was lying. 

“Yes. Sort of. Well I tried, but he misunderstood what I meant. I told him the baby needs the room and we are turning it into a nursery.” 

“What did he misunderstand in that?” 

“Well, he’s really excited to sleep in a nursery with the baby.”

“He thinks he’s sharing the room with the baby?” Jareth sat up and turned himself on the sofa to face her. 

“I mean, is it really that bad? It’s like when people let their dogs sleep in the nursery. He could protect him or her.” 

“This is exactly why I told you when you got here not to give him the nursery. You spoil him.” 

“It was the only way I could convince him to not sleep at the end of the bed. He won’t leave me! He insists on staying close by, I think it is because we lived together for so long.” 

“This is ridiculous Sarah. You need to tell him he is not living in the nursery with the baby. It has been 3 years since you came here and he needs to let go a bit.” 

“Well I didn’t know he was going to move in permanently when I offered him that room!” tears began to swell in her eyes. “I like having him around though. He’s one of my closest friends and we wouldn’t be together if it weren’t for him.” she took a deep shuddering breath. She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. “Plus he really loves the baby already and I think he could be a big help!” the last part came out in one high pitched slurred word. 

Tears in her eyes were not something Jareth could not handle. When Sarah cried his heart shattered. He was known to lose control at anyone who upset his wife, but it was particularly hard when it was him that made her cry. He sat down on the sofa and gathered her into his arms. He ran soothing fingers down her dark hair and kissed her head repeatedly. 

“Sarah-darling. I am so sorry. He can sleep wherever you want. I was not thinking about how close you are. Please don’t cry my love. What can I do to help?” 

She sat up and sniffed back the tears. “No, I’m sorry. I am just a hormonal wreck right now. I over reacted.” 

“Sshh, no my love that was my fault.” he wiped the tears rolling down her cheek. He got up when he heard a knock at their door. 

Bub knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to open it. He learned real fast that the King did not like it when he just walked in. House rule, not opening bedroom door without knocking and waiting. The waiting part he learned after walking in on them mating. Bub spent a week banished to the bog for that time. 

Jareth opened the door and stepped aside to let the small goblin in. Bub happily ran to Sarah with a large bag dragging behind him. He jumped up onto the sofa and laid his small head on her stomach. He turned and placed his lips on her belly and began speaking. 

Sarah reached down and pulled him off of her stomach. 

“Bub how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to talk into my stomach for the baby to hear you.” 

“Oh right.” he laid his head on her stomach again and wrapped his arms around her middle. She looked at Jareth and pointed to down to prove her point. Jareth sat on the edge of their bed and watched the two.

“Hiya Babe. Bub missed you!” He finished with a kiss to her stomach. “Babe likes Bub.” 

“I'm sure he does. Where were you today?” she ran her hand over his wild hair and few times. 

“Oh! Toby records Days of our Lives all week on vcr. He let's Bub spend time in his room watching it why he at school. Also Toby sent a present for Queenie. Hand bag up to Bub will ya?” he addressed Jareth and pointed to his bag. The king tilted his head, almost saying something but ultimately deciding to let it go. With a dramatic huff he leaned down and picked up the bag and sat it next to them on the couch. 

“Thanks Kingy!” Bub said before diving into his bag and pulling out a box of her favorite cookies. She squealed with delight. She looked up to show the box to Jareth.

“Look What Bub brought!” She squealed again.

“I see Precious.” He smiled at her. He was amazed after all these years what a simple smile from her did to him. The warmth that ran throughout his entire body. Her happiness radiated from her, he would give or do anything to her. He often though had she smiled at him when she ran the Labyrinth, he might have drawn her a map to the castle just to help her win.

“Bub and Toby also find this!” He triumphantly pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to her. 

“BUB! THANK YOU!” She reached over and hugged him the best she could with her belly in the way. “This was my favorite book of fairy tales when I was a kid. Gam-gam gave it to me!” she explained to Jareth over Bub’s head.

“Well Queenie was saying the other day she wants to read to Babe and wished she had it. Bub and Toby spent all afternoon in attic till we founds it! Don't cry Queenie! Be happy!” He reached a little hand up to wipe away a tear. 

“I am happy Bub. So happy! Thank you!” She hugged him again and kissed the top of his head. Bub sat down beside her and laid his head on her stomach again. He was murmuring quietly in Goblin to the baby. Jareth watched his wife eat her cookies and listen to the Goblin’s story. She was so content and happy. 

“Bub. I want to talk to you about sleeping in the nursery.” Jareth said. Both Bub and Sarah looked up at him. She had big tears pooling in her green eyes. “You may continue to sleep there when the baby arrives, but only until we complete renovations to your rooms across the hall. To thank you for everything you do for our Queen, I want to reward you with your own chambers here in the family wing of the castle.” 

“Bub gets his own rooms? No goblin ever gets a room in the family wing!” the little goblin danced on his toes and looked at Sarah with a big grin.

“Well this goblin is part of the family, and I want to keep you near.” she explained to him. “Why don't you go out there and pick which room you want and then go give instructions on my behalf to start work on them.” 

“Ok Queenie! Thanks you so much!” He reached up and hugged her then leaned down and hugged her tummy. “Bye Babes. Bub’s got work to do.” with that he took off running and slammed the door behind him. 

“That was my idea, why did you get the credit?” Jareth asked looking at the door the goblin just shut.

Sarah got up off the couch, albeit rather slowly, and walked over to her husband. She needed a hand to get on their rather tall bed. Once she made it up there, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed 5 swift kisses on his lips, and he put his arms around her middle to bring her closer.   
“You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving, best husband I could ever ask for.” she began kissing him slowly. 

“Darling, it obviously means a lot to you and you know I would do anything for you. Plus you’re right, he does love the baby a great deal already.” 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you!” she kissed along his entire face. He placed his hands on both side of her face and pulled her back to look into her eyes. 

“Do you really believe we wouldn’t have gotten together if it weren’t for Bub refusing to leave your place?” he asked a little hurt. 

“Well. I don’t know for sure. I assumed that night I would never see you again. I thought you hated me. Would you have come back for me?” 

“Of course. I admit, because of Bub I had to stop sulking and licking my wounds faster. But my sweet, you are my soul mate and I would have found some way back to you. I loved you so much, I would have found a way to make you my wife.” 

“What took you so long? You waited 5 years.” 

“Well, I wanted you to have some normal human life experiences. I didn’t want you to miss out and later regret not doing the things humans do. I wanted you to be ready to come home with no regrets. Despite what I really wanted to do.”

“Oh? What was that?” 

“Throw you over my shoulder and take you back with me whether or not you wanted to.” he kissed her nose as she giggled. 

“Brute. I like that you wanted me have a normal life for a while. I like that you thought of that.” 

“Mmm.” he responded with another kiss to the nose, “It wasn’t easy, all those dances and guys knocking at your door.” 

“There wasn’t THAT many guys. Besides, none of them were really my type anyway.” 

“And what is your type my dear?” 

“Pompous spoiled Goblin Kings with an extensive ego and a wardrobe to match.” she yelped when he reached up and tickled her side. They sat in silence for a moment just holding each other until Sarah yawned. 

“Come on Queenie, let’s get you to bed. You need your rest, it is hard work creating my son.” he lifted her and stood in one fluid motion. She giggled, his strength always surprised her for how lean he was. He pulled the blanket back and laid her down. 

“It could be a daughter. You don’t know for sure it is a boy.” she said pulling the blankets. 

“Do you need anything else my love?” he asked kissing her head. 

“Yes, could you hand me my book please? Oh and my cookies!” she wiggled around to get comfortable. He handed over the two items and went to leave. “You’re not leaving are you?” she asked with a small pout on her lips. 

“Not if you want me to stay.” 

“I always want you.” she pulled the blankets down on his side of the bed and patted the mattress. He took off his boots and amulet and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up on his chest and pulled her book out. She handed it up to him, asked him to read to her. She always loved his voice, and enjoyed the rumble of his chest against her cheek while they cuddled at night. 

Jareth watched his wife as she slept, a small smile on her face. He sighed with contentment, immensely happy with his life. Despite what he had said earlier, he was grateful to Bub. They were allowed to get to know each other and develop a deep relationship he wasn’t sure would have happened otherwise. Sarah was surprised he had given Bub a real room in the family wing, what she didn’t know was if the goblin asked he would have an entire castle built for him. 

Thank the gods for guests that overstay their welcome.


End file.
